NO! NO! NO sigh FINE!
by Maetryx.25
Summary: a short fic about James asking Lily out so many times, she started running out of no's. funny...R&R...let me know of more pick up lines! Arisusa
1. Chapter 1

NO! NO! NO!….SIGH FINE 

Ok…this is a short drabble about James asking Lily out so many times, she started running out of "no's". I think you can guess which one is James and which one is Lily. If not…James is usually first.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS….JUST THE STORY PLOT….

"Hey, there's something I got to tell you. I try to compare you to other girls... but there's no comparison. So Lily…will you go out with me?"

"no."

"But…I…you…."

"Potter….no."

"Did it hurt when you fell from heaven, because I see an angel standing in front of me."

"Did it hurt when your mother dropped you on your head, because I see some major inflammation"

"Is there something in your eye? Oh, it's just a sparkle."

"Is there something on your neck? Oh it's just your big head."

"Are you tired? Because you've been running through my mind all day."

"Does your head hurt? Cause it's been overexerhting itself trying to be human."

"Evans! That was almost a compliment!"

"Guess I'm losing my touch."

"Getting a library card so I can check you out."

"Potter do you even know what a library card is?"

"Well…no…but that's beside the point!"

"Where are you getting these ridiculous lines?"

" Padfoot."

"I should've known."

"I know I don't look like much now, but I'm drinking milk."

"That made no sense whatsoever."

" uh….um…Padfoot!"

"If beauty were time, you'd be eternity."

"Well if that were true…I'd sign you up for an imergency head deflation, cause you'd only be half of a fourth of a millisecond."

"Huh?"

"nevermind"

"Do you believe in love at first sight, or should I walk by again?"

"Are you sure you wouldn't trip over your big head?"

"…………?"

"Forget it potter."

"I tried so hard to watch my step, but i fell for you."

"No I think you just fell because you tripped over your abnormally large ego."

"Hey! I do not have an abnormally large ego! Just an extra large!"

"I rest my case"


	2. Chapter 2

**No, No, No! sigh. Fine**

**Disclaimer: ****James and Lily sitting in a tree, J-K-Row-ling's-com-plete-ly! ( in other words I own nothing, but the plot)**

**10:40 AM**"Where have you been all my life, Lily?"

"Hiding from you."

** 10:45 AM**"Haven't I seen you someplace before?"

"Yes, that's why I don't go there anymore."

** 10:50 AM**"Is this seat empty?"

"Yes, and this one will be if you sit down."

** 10:55 AM**"Your place or mine?"

"Both. You go to yours, and I'll go to mine."

** 11:00 AM ** "Hey flower, what's your sign?"

" Do not enter."

**11:05 AM **"Your body is like a temple."

" Sorry, there are no services today. Or ever."

** 11:10 AM** " I would go to the end of the world for you."

"But would you stay there?"

** 11:15 AM** "If I could see you naked, I'd die happy," said James with a dreamy expression on his face.

Lily closed her eyes for a moment. "If I saw you naked, I'd probably die laughing."

"Lily…are you imagining me?!"

** 11:20 AM** "If you were a booger I would pick you first."

"That's not exactly a compliment, Potter."

** 11:25 AM **"Have you always been this cute, or did you have to work at it?"

"Alright, Potter, you've got me. In truth, I'm actually an ugly, man eating troll with fungus growing everywhere."

"Lily, it's what's on the inside that counts….but just to be safe….eat Padfoot first."

** 11:30 AM **"Did the sun come out or did you just smile at me?"

"No, Potter, I believe what you are experiencing is called Hallucinations."

**11:35 AM** "I have had a really bad day and it always makes me feel better to see a pretty girl smile. So, would you smile for me?"

Lily frowned.

"Half way there, muffin…now turn that frown upside down!"

Lily frowned and scowled.

**11:40 AM** "I hope you know CPR, because you take my breath away."

"You take my breath away too Potter. So do us all a favor a take a shower."

**11:45 AM** "So, are you going to give me your phone number, or am I going to have to stalk you?"

"You already stalk me."

"I prefer to call it guarding you against possible boyfriends…or GYAPB for short."

**11:50 AM**"If I followed you home, would you keep me?"

"Four things. One: no. Two: I would burn my home. Three: I would move. And four: NO."

**11:55 AM**"You're like a dictionary, you add meaning to my life."

"You, Potter, are like a blank book. There is no meaning to it, and it just annoys you."

**12:00 PM **"If a million people sat at a million typewriters for a million years, they would never be able to type enough words to describe how beautiful you are."

"If a billion people sat at a billion typewriters, with a million dictionaries, thesauruses, computers, and calculators, they would never be able to sum up how annoying, egotistical, and prideful you are."

"Why Lily…that was almost a ….oh wait…never mind."

**12:05 PM** "I only know of one thing hotter than the sun, you."

"I only know two things that are worse than you. 1.Two of you. 2. Two of you plus Sirius Black."

**12:10 PM**"If you weren't here I'd have to be the hottest person in this place."

("Hey!" yelled Sirius)

"Aside from Padfoot, that is."

Lily just shook her head.

"Potter…you have come to me every other five minutes. If I say yes to going on a date with you….WILL YOU DESIST?"

"Yes…I think…Padfoot!" he said in a stage whisper. Sirius nodded trying to be discreet, but failing.

In the end, Lily went out with James. It wasn't half bad, considering how many times she slapped him for being stupid and listening to Sirius. (32 to be exact)

But after a while, she grew fond of him…and well… you know the rest of the story.

**The End**


	3. SPECIAL CHAPPIE!

--James-What's your number

--James-What's your number?

--Lily : It's in the phonebook.

--James: But I don't have your name.

--Lily: that's in the phonebook too.

--James: hey lily?

--Lily: yes, potter?

--James: what's a phone book?

--James: You're trying to picture me naked aren't you?

--Lily: No, I'm trying to picture you with a brain. 

--James: I know how to please a woman.

--Lily: Good, that means you'll leave me alone then.

--James: "Is there an airport nearby or is that just my heart taking off?"  
--Lily: "Do you even know what an airport is Potter?"  
--James: "Err… some kind of animal?" 

James: "Pinch me."  
Lily: "If you insist."  
James: "Dang it Evans that hurt!"  
Lily: "So, was there any particular reason you wanted me to inflict pain on you, not that I minded in the least?"  
James: "I was going to say 'because you're so fine I must be dreaming'. But in my dream you would have snogged me senseless not given me a bruise."  
Lily: "I can give you another one to match if you'd like."  
James: "No thanks…Padfoot!! New strategy!!"

James: "Potter, James Potter."

Lily: "Evans. Lily Evans"

James: "Me. Date Me."

Lily: "No. Heck No"

James walked up to Lily. "Hey Lily-flower…can I see your hand?"

Lily: "Why?"

James: "I'll show you."

James takes her hand a draws a line across it. "This is a really big river. There is a bunny on one side and he needs to get to the other side. How does he do it?"

Lily: "I don't know…how?"

James: "bunny jump in river, bunny goes glubglubglub.

Lily: "So how's the bunny supposed to get across the river?"

James (displaying cute puppy eyes) : " I don't know…I just wanted to hold your hand.:

_SMACK!_

James: "Owowowowow! Why did you hit me lily?"

Lily: _sarcastically _: "Oh, I don't know…I just wanted to smack your face."

XXXX

James: "Lily…I've just discovered something."

Lily: "Wow..note to self….Potter actually used his brain. What did you discover?"

James: "Sirius doesn't give good advice."

Lily: "oh really?! I never would have guessed."

James: "So what I'm trying to say is…Lily...(in walks a bunch of Gryffendor guys carring 100 white roses) You are 100 times more beautiful than 100 roses."

Lily: "James…..you're sweet…really…and as much as I hate to say it, you're kinda cute. So if you stop taking Sirius' dating advice…. I'll take you seriously and might consider dating you."

James: "Really?"

Lily; "Really."

James: "really, really?"

Lily: "really. Now go bug Sirius or someone."

James: _skips off happily_

Alright….so that is an extra chapter….I couldn't resist adding another…thanks to all of you who reviewed and gave me more good ideas for this chapter….expect to see a new James/Lily comedy soon…or possibly a James-lives-to-raise-harry-and-is-overprotective kind of story.. 

Love,

Arisusa


End file.
